Voyage au bout du ressort!
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Jarod est dans un ressort et dois en sortir !!! délire assuré
1. Ou suisje?

Bon ben voici les 2 prmier chap d'une fic totalement conne! si sa fait pas rire c pas grave moi oui c'est l'essentiel!!  
  
Voyage au bout du ressort  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Ou suis-je ?  
  
Jarod : Où suis-je ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous la ? Pourquoi je suis dans un espèce de tunel multicolore !!  
  
Amy (en voix off) : T'est réveillé ? escuse moi pour t'avoir frapé a la tête mais c'était néssésaire !!  
  
Jarod : mais néssésaire pour quoi ?  
  
Amy : Je sais que sa va te rapelé le centre mais en faite tu va êtyre le cobaye de mon expèrience !! Désolé grand frère !!  
  
Jarod : Grand frère mais je ne vous connais pas !!  
  
Amy : Ha ouais merde j'avais oublier que cet « experience »n'était pas dans le cadre de Q-F !! Encore Désolé. Ton but c'est …ben de sortir de ce ressort !  
  
Jarod (fersant une moue résigné) : Bon et je supose que vous allez m'y aider ?  
  
Amy : Nan ! tous ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu va rencontré des gens et parfois pas très catholique.  
  
Jarod : C'est tous ce que vous avez a me dire ?  
  
Amy : Heu ben non !  
  
Jarod : Alors pourqoi sa bouge Haaaa !!  
  
Amy : Tombe pas dans le vide surtout !! tu connaît les ressort ben t'est dedans !!  
  
Jarod : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! 


	2. Première rencontre

Chapitre 2  
  
Première rencontre  
  
Jarod avait réussit a ne pas tombé dans les présipice du ressort qui avait fini de s'agité.  
  
Jarod : Vous m'entendé ? Hé Ho ?!! La voix Off ?!!  
  
Mais perssone ne répondit car J'était occupé a écrire ces lignes. Il ce mit a lors a la recherche de la sortit a l'autre bout du ressort. Après un bon quart d'heur de marche il fit sa première rencontre. L'octoctone (ou le ressortissant) aplais en vain une dénomé Zigi.  
  
Ressortissant : Zigi ? mais qu'est-ce tu fous nom de dieux pourquoi je suis ici ?!! Je doit rejoindre Sam !! Et merde y en a marre de certe ordi a la noix !!  
  
Jarod : Heu escusé moi ? Vous Habité le ressort ?  
  
Ressortissant (Montrant ce passage) : C pas marqué ressortissant pour rien bouffon tu lit ton texte des fois ?  
  
Jarod : Bien sur !!! C quoi votre nom ?  
  
Ressortissant : Moi c Al !!  
  
Jarod : enchanté moi c Jarod.  
  
Al : Tu viens t'instalé ici ?  
  
Jarod : J'ai une tête de ressortissant islamique ?  
  
Al : Nan !  
  
Jarod : Donc je ne v surment pas habité ici !  
  
Al : Ben ouais ch'uis con des fois !!  
  
Amy : C pas des fois c tous le temps !!!!!  
  
Al : Ta geule Zig !! Zig ?!! Mais c toi?  
  
Amy : Nan c le pape !! Mais bouffon je suis la déesse du ressort !!  
  
Jarod : Elle s'y crois trop la meuf !!!  
  
Amy : La meuf toi même !!  
  
C'est alors que le ressort se mit a ressortir !!  
  
Jarod : Nan pitier pas ça !! Ok je retire ce que j'ai dit !!  
  
Amy : alors tu dit « escuse moi haut vénérable Déesse du ressort !! »  
  
Al : Escuse moi haut vénérable pouffiasse de Déesse du ressort a la con !!  
  
Amy : Tu veut mon poing dans la geule Al ?!!!!!  
  
Jarod (l'air lobotomisé): Escuse moi Ô vénérable Déesse des ressortissant islamique !!  
  
Amy : Ch'ui pas une téroriste moi c lui Kil fo tu tue !!  
  
Jarod (toujours l'air lobotomisé) : c lui kil fo que tu tue !!  
  
Amy : Mais non c pas a répété !!!  
  
Jarod : Mais non c pas a répété !!!  
  
Al : Il aurais pas du dire sa !!  
  
Jarod : dit donc la porc je t sonné ?  
  
Amy : Tu ma traité de porc ?!  
  
Al : Elle aime pas sa du tout !!  
  
Amy ( les yeux que perssone vois sort de leur orbite !!) : Tu ma traité de porc ?  
  
Al : Sa va faire Mal !!  
  
Amy : On m'apelle Madame Porc !!!!  
  
Le ressort ressorti a nouveau et l'ont entendit un bip sonor et Jarod recomença au début !!  
  
Amy : Je t'avait dit de pas tombé dans le vide !!  
  
Jarod : Mais tu m'avait pas dit que je recomencerais !!  
  
Amy : Bien tu commence a me tutoyé c parfait !! Au fait je t'ai dit qu'il ne te restai plusque 3 vie ? 


	3. Deuxiéme rencontre

Voila Voila!!! Le Chapitre nouveau est arrivez!! Lisez lisez avant que je me rende compte que ce que j'écrit c des connneries!!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Deuxième rencontre  
  
Jarod : Hein !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy : Oups je t'avais pas dit que c'était un jeu aussi ?!!  
  
Jarod ce pris la tête entre les mains et commen ça a geindre :  
  
Jarod : Laisse moi sortir d'ici !!!!  
  
Amy : Ecoute grd frère je peut pas !!!  
  
Jarod : Tu est bien la déeese du ressort ?!! Tu la dit tous a l'heure !!  
  
Amy : Tu dois découvrire la sortit seul ! Maintenant je te laisse j'ai le sénario a continuez !!  
  
Jarod : Mais Déesse ?!! Qu'est-ce qui arrive si je perd toute mes vie ?!!  
  
Amy qui regardant son écran d'ordinateur ce posa aussi la question et marqua un tant de pose. Pendant ce temps la Jarod réssignez continua son périble a travers le resssort et évitant les trous quant le ressort ce ressortissait. Il arriva alors un peut plus loin de la ou il avait rencontrez le premier ressortissant (a moins que ce ne soit bien plus loin il ne serait dire car la déco laissait a déssiré !!).  
  
Ressortisant 2 : Hum Cete position est pas mal mais il faudrait que je l'expérimente avant de le fair avec Harry Chou-chou !!  
  
Jarod s'aprocha du ressortissant qui visiblement tenanit le livre du Kama Soutra. Il le connaisait bien car il l'avait étudiez voilà 2 an lors de la saint valantin ( épisode « gigolo »).  
  
Jarod : Je vois que monsieur est un connaisseur !  
  
Ressortissant 2 : Ha Bon ?!! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
  
Fit le ressortissant 2 Le rose au joue qui lui donnait l'air d'un Clown telment sa lui allait pas avec son teint pâle et ces cheveux gras !!!  
  
Jarod : Ben cet figure est des plus original !!! Vous devez l'aimez très fort votre petite amie ! C'est quoi votre nom ?  
  
Ressortissanr 2 : Je suis Sévérus Rogue et ce n'est pas pour ma « petite » amie mais pour mon Chou-chou !!!  
  
Jarod : Ha ben escusez moi je voulais pas vous…  
  
Sévé : A c'est rien chérie dit moi tu pourait me donnez un coup de « pine » ? Afinn si j'peux dire ?  
  
Amy : Nan vas-y te géne pas Jaja est PD……. NON MAIS CA VA PAS ESP7CE DE BOUFFON DE SORCIER A LA NOIX DE MES C… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sévé : HO CALMOS PAUVRE TACHE JE T PAS PARLER !!!  
  
Jarod : C'est trop gentil d'avoir pensez a moi mais non merci je suis désolez.  
  
Jarod commença a partit en continuant lorsque il y eu un BiP et il recomença encore au début !!  
  
Jarod : Mais m… fais c…. quoi !!!  
  
Amy : Désolé il ta target dans le dos a cause de moi !!  
  
Jarod : Ben pourquoi ?  
  
Amy : Parcque je t'aime beaucoup et sa la fait chier que tu veule pas l'aidez a fair la figure avec lui !!!!! OUIN !!!!!!  
  
Jarod : Bon pleure pas je vais lui réglé son compte a celui la !!  
  
Amy : C'est pas la peinne il a fini la partit !!  
  
Jarod : Quoi ?!!!!  
  
Amy : Il a épuisée ces 4 vies !!!  
  
Jarod : Tu veux dire qu'il est….  
  
Amy : Ben en faite je c'est pas ou il est car je me suis plus préocupé de toi que de lui !!  
  
Jarod : C'est cool !!!  
  
Et Ja rode ce remit en route. Il arriva finalement a la moitier du trajet en moins d'une heure sans rencontrez d'autre ressortisant.  
  
Jarod : Finalement ta fic devien ennuieuse ma petite !!  
  
Amy : Attend tu va voir le prochain chapitre…… 


End file.
